


Заслужил это.

by captainhook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Budding Love, Criminal Dean Winchester, Desk Sex, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Prison Sex, Secret Relationship, Uniform Kink, Warden Castiel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhook/pseuds/captainhook
Summary: Начальник! Кастиэль призывает своего любимого заключенного, Тюремщик! Дин Винчестер.Они трахались каждую неделю, и прошло почти два дня с тех пор, как Дин выебал его до беспамятства.И если они в конце концов сознаются в некоторых вещах, для которым, они оба знают, потребуется время, что ж, это их проблема.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Заслужил это.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Earned It.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016442) by [psyleedee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee). 



—Винчестер? Начальнику надо видеть тебя.—Голос офицера Кетча, безрадостный как всегда, зовет Дина, и он кладет книгу вниз. 

Он не забывает загнуть уголок страницы, 289, на которой он находится и захлопывает книгу. Кладет ее в сторону, и спрыгивает со своей койки, чтобы поздороваться с пленяющей улыбкой со своим соседом Бенни. 

—Серьезно? Ты опять идешь его трахать? 

—Ну, ему нужен мой сервис, я получаю книги, ты получаешь бумагу для твоих косяков, так что заткнись.—Он ухмыляется, бесстыдно, и поворачивается лицом к Кетчу, который стоит прям при входе их камеры. 

—Брат, просто скажи, что ты испытываешь к нему чувства и иди. — Бенни фыркает, и беззаботная улыбка Дина исчезает. Он насмехается и поворачивается, бросая гневный взгляд на Бенни и сжимая свои кулаки.

—Ты знаешь я его ненавижу. Я продолжаю это только потому что он хороший партнер. Иначе-

—Да, да, мы знаем, ты бы даже не посмотрел на него. Неважно, иди на хуй. — Бенни посмеивается и поворачивается на другую сторону, скорее всего пытаясь заставить себя вздремнуть. 

Дин присоединяется к Офицеру Кетчу, и не сказав друг другу ни единого слова, они начинают направляться к кабинету Начальника. Только когда они стояли перед отполированной дверью из розового дерева, на которой висит мерцающая серебряная табличка сверху в центре со словами Начальник Новак написанными жирным черным шрифтом, Кетч говорит. 

—Это твой третий раз в кабинете Начальника. За эту неделю. — Голос Кетча тихий и твердый, но больше обвинительный. 

—Что я могу сказать, Начальник меня просто ненавидит. — Дин пытается сверкнуть одной из его фирменных ребячьих ухмылок. Но рука Кетча хватается за его руку, держа его на месте и Кетч глазеет прямо на его лицо, непоколебимо, даже когда Дин поднимает брови.

—Я знаю какими делишками вы там занимаетесь. — Голос Кетча стал намного ниже и еще более отвратителен.

Дин щелкает своим языком, нетронутый обвинением Кетча, и отвечает:

—Ну, что бы это ни было, это не твое дело. — Он усмехаясь над своей шуткой, чувствует как Кетч наступает на его ногу. Дин вздрагивает, отдергивая свою ногу и шипя,—Какого хрена, мужик?!

—Ты должен следить за своим тоном при мне, Винчестер. Если я настучу на вас обоих, это больше чем конец игры. 

Кетч вздыхает и трясет головой. Его губы дергаются с отвращением, и он поворачивается и уходит. Дин закатывает глаза и повернувшись пялится на дверь. Он интересуется чем занимается Начальник Новак прямо сейчас. Скорее всего думает о Дине. Стой, почему бы он думал о Дине? Как будто у него нет дел поважнее. Дин ворошит пальцами волосы и с вздохом, крутит дверную ручку и открывает дверь. 

Дин увидел верхушку головы Кастиэля, сидевшего в офисном кресле, повернутом от Дина,и глядевшего в крупное окно за его столом. Увидел как его растрепанные волосы торчат. Он осторожно закрывает дверь и быстро осматривает местечко, замечая, что ничего не изменилось, все на своих местах. Маленькая книжная полка Кастиэля все еще пыльная, его стол, не настолько грязный, насколько он была два дня назад, в среду. 

Комната частично освещена, только лучами солнца. Дин подходит как можно осторожнее к Кастиэлю, и есть причина, по которой Начальник произносит имя Дина с особой мягкостью, наблюдая за его движениями. 

—Так ты слышал?

—Если бы ты был умнее, ты не был бы в тюрьме.—Кастиэль поворачивается на стуле, и мгновенно, встречает глаза Дина. 

Те голубые гребаные глаза- Боже, они разнесли столько снов и фантазий Дина. Никто больше не работает для него, никто кроме этого мужчины с холодными голубыми глазами и пухлыми губами, предназначеные только для минетов. Парень примерно того же возраста как и он, чуть больше тридцати. У него накаченные руки и бедра, что кричит о том сколько он занимается. Выглядит молодо для своего возраста, и если бы не его идентификационная карточка, Дин бы предположил, что мужчина был младшим офицером. 

—Не будь ослом.

—Это правда. — Голос Кастиэля звучал грубо, может быть именно из-за этого они выбрали его в качестве начальника, думает Дин. Он суровый снаружи; как будто мужчина только выпил стакан виски чистяком, но когда Дин его выебывает, стоны его составили бы конкуренцию даже платной шлюхе. 

—Так, я пришел за тем о чем я думаю?—Дин отодвигает стул и присаживается, отклоняясь назад и скрещивая ноги. Он знает у него есть проблемы с поведением, но хей, у него зато есть красивое личико в придачу. 

Кастиэль смотрит на него с пустым взглядом и отодвигает стул чтобы встать. Его темно-синяя форма натянутая на его груди и плотных, накаченных руках; изгибаясь на его упругой заднице. Черт возьми, Дин все еще может вспомнить каково это вонзать ногти в эту упругую кожу, пока он имеет его красивую маленькую дырку. Быстрой походкой Кастиэль добирается до Дина, толкая его стул назад и спускаясь на пол между ногами Дина. Член Дина реагирует моментально, дергаясь в его боксерах, и твердеет пока длинные, ловкие пальцы Кастиэля парят в воздухе над его одетой промежностью. 

—Продолжай, шлюха.

Дин расслабляет свои руки на подлокотнике, смотря с ухмылкой, когда Кастиэль тянет переднюю часть его штанов вниз, твердая эрекция Дина подскакивает, и Кастиэль обматывает свои пальчики вокруг нее. Холодная рука вокруг теплого члена Дина заставляет откинуть голову назад, его глаза закрываются пока Кастиэль обрабатывает его, немного систематически надрачивая ему, после чего он спускается чтобы обхватить ртом член Дина. 

—Ммммм ага... Именно так, крошка...

Дин наклоняется к Кастиэлю, отбрасывая его руку чтобы направить голову Кастиэля ниже на его член. Приглушенные стоны Каса начинают ускоряться и он двигает своей головой вверх и вниз по члену Дина с точностью, естественно, он это уже делал, так что его не занимает много времени найти уздечку Дина, и облизнуть вокруг нее. Он получает свое вознаграждение когда Дин выдает напряженный стон, широко открывая рот и хмуря брови.

Кастиэль хватается за икры Дина и двигает головой быстрее, достаточно быстро чтобы нарастить его оргазм, но достаточно устойчиво чтобы подать сигнал когда Дин прольет. Таким образом, пока Кас глотает член Дина глубже и мозолистая рука Дина удерживает его голову, Кас начинает задыхаться, его глаза слезятся и некрасивая струя слюны течет по его подбородку и члену Дина.

Кас отрывается от Дина когда он догадывается, что он собирается кончить и отбрасывает руку, дав ему проклинать вереницу бля, гребанная сука, ёпрст.

Дин открывает свои глаза, довольно презрительно, только чтобы увидеть как Кастиэль пристально смотрит на него суженными глазами, с раскрытым ртом и хмурыми бровями, следя за ним в некотором роде. 

—Что?—Дин щелкает языком и выпрямляется на стуле, минутная реализация того, что руки Каса все еще держатся за его ноги, медленно дает о себе знать. Он не против этого потому что ему все равно.

—Можно мы нарушим правило сегодня?—Лицо Кастиэля изменяет выражения быстрее чем небо меняет цвет, и теперь Дин смотрит на его глубинные, стеклянные глаза, полные эмоций и сожаления, но также умоляющие его губы, едва не надутые, и Дин осознает, что он физически не может противоречить тому, что он скажет, потому что это лицо уж слишком. Черт возьми, Бенни прав?  
Дин на самом деле люб-

—Я хочу тебя поцеловать, пожалуйста, всего лишь раз- 

Окей вау. Мысль целовать те плюшевые мягкие губы приходила Дину в голову первый раз когда они занимались сексом, но Начальник установил строгие правила. Nº 1? Не целоваться. Когда Дин спросил почему, Кастиэль просто не обратил внимания, говоря, что это слишком интимно.

—Зачем?—Слово ускользает от губ Дина прежде чем он успел что-либо осознать.  
Кастиэль встает и смотрит на Дина, медленно расстегивая свой ремень. Дин пытается взглянуть украдкой вниз до того как он встречается глазами с Касом.

—Я понимаю если ты не хочешь-

—Я не говорил нет, я сказал зачем?

Это один из тех редких моментов когда Дин находит Кастиэля совершенно ошеломленным на мгновение. Его бровь подскакивает вверх и его рот раскрывается пошире. Вся его суровая ширма ослабевает, только на секунду.

—Оу эм, я просто- я хотел…—Кастиэль трясет плечами, и трясет головой, что-то бормоча, изгибая свои губы с пренебрежением до того как он продолжил, с раздраженным вздохом,—Это так важно? Просто скажи мне если ты сделаешь это или нет?

—Ладно, эм, окей? Как ты хочешь, чтобы я-

—Боже мой Дин, просто поцелуй меня ради всего святого.

Дин не нуждается в большем убеждении. Поэтому, с жестким рывком рук Каса, Дин тянет Каса к себе на колени, наблюдая за тем как его лицо из легкого раздражения превращается в удивление в течении секунды, и вес на коленях Дина тепло приветствован.

Может быть, Дин не дал ему времени ответить, может, Кастиэль просто не знает, как реагировать, но внезапная близость поджигает кожу Дина. Конечно, у него был секс с Кастиэлем и все такое, но до этого, это была всего лишь работа, задача, которую он должен был выполнить, чтобы получить то, что он хотел снаружи. Удовольствие было просто бонусом.

Может, поэтому Кастиэль никогда не делает это в миссионерской позе, не целует Дина, или никогда не открывает глаза, когда они трахаются, или никогда не просит Дина позаботиться о нем после.

Потому что внезапно, все становится правдой.

Потому что теперь, это не просто секс. В нем есть эмоции, глубокие ощущения, привязанные к нему.

Потому что теперь, они занимаются любовью.

Кастиэль раскрывает свои губы, моргая от неопределённости, увлажняя свои губы. Дин не ждет. Он больше не хочет.

Он прижимает губы к Касу, закрывает глаза и скользит руками по туловищу Каса. И, черт возьми, они должны были сделать это давным-давно, потому что с тем, как Кастиэль превращается в желе в его объятиях, двигает бедрами и целует его в ответ с таким рвением, каким только может дать его тело, Дин уверен, что он облажался.

Хотя его глаза закрыты, он может представить голубые глаза Кастиэля, как они никогда не проявляют ни капли сострадания, как они всегда завуалированы за ледяным капюшоном, или как, когда он мелькнул на долю секунды как Кастиэль улыбнулся ему, и как теперь это выгравировано в мозге Дина, и каждый раз, когда Дин думает об этой улыбке, его мозг дрейфует в волнах, теплые солнечные дни на пляже, поедая мороженое со своим любовником и держась за руки, пока им не станет больно.

Поцелуй продолжается и продолжается и продолжается- Дин понятия не имеет как долго, но он весьма долгий- до тех пор, когда Кас, ловя ртом воздух, отодвигается.

Они оба задыхаются, руки друг на друге, лица так близко, что их дыхания смешиваются, и глаза их все еще крепко закрыты, когда Дин слышит слабейший голос.

—Дин…

Это все, что нужно, чтобы опрокинуть Дина с края, вокруг которого он так осторожно ходил.

Без какой-либо преамбулы, Дин встает, поднимая Каса со всей силой в его теле, загорелые ноги Каса обвиваются вокруг его ляжек, и руки обмотаны вокруг его шеи. Кас прячет свою голову в шее Дина, скуля от нужды когда Дин, использует одну руку чтобы очистить стол, не заботясь куда падают бумаги и файлы, когда он сажает Каса, целуя его щеку, опуская язык до шеи Каса, оставляя легкие укусы на его коже пока дыхание Каса становится изрезанным и его руки блуждают вокруг чтобы дотронуться до него везде.

—Блять, возьми меня..возьми меня прямо сейчас, Дин..Нужно.. нужно чтобы ты...—Кастиэль говорит между неустойчивыми вдохами, и Дин кивает головой, толкая Кастиэля обратно на стол с грохотом, игнорируя вздрагивание Каса. Руки Дина расстегивают ремень Кастиэля в срочном порядке, проворные пальцы расстегивют его штаны и снимают их в спешке.

Кастиэль ложится на стол, опираясь на локти, с раскрытыми ногами, смотря как Дин швыряет брюки позади себя, дергая боксеры Каса вниз, зрачки темнеют и расширяются когда он замечает ляжки и член Каса. Дин мельком видит его лицо, и это первый раз, когда он видел, как Кастиэль так активно реагирует на его услуги. Потрясающее влечение Дина, кажется, никогда не прекратится, потому что единственная вещь которую он чувствует которая передвигается по своим венам, это неприкрытое, непревзойденное восхищение человеком в его руках. Он может сломать его, и снова его склеить, оставить его рыдающим, оставить его насыщенным- теперь это все в его руках.

—Блять, ты себя подготовил?

Дин спрашивает, пока его пальцы скользят вниз к заду Кастиэля. Его пальцы скользят с легкостью, и облегченный вздох слетает с его губ.

—Да.. я не хотел ждать..

Кастиэль кивает, и его глаза следят за Дином. Дин, слишком опьяненный туманом секса, просто мычит, скользит рукой вокруг спины Кастиэля, оказывая ему поддержку, когда он использует свою другую руку чтобы схватиться за талию Кастиэля, потянув его вперед, до того момента, как теплое дыхание Каса прикасается к щеке Дина. Дин может слегка зафиксировать руки Кастиэля на его шее, и теперь это, что бы это ни было, слишком реально для Дина чтобы трусливо слинять. Его больше не волнует, что они могут попасть в неприятности из-за этого. Кастиэль мог бы быть уволен. Дин мог бы быть переведен. Он бы больше ни разу не увидел Кастиэля. Он бы потерял единственного человека-

—Ты просто собираешься пялиться на меня все это время?—Голос Кастиэля привлекает внимание Дина, и он качает головой.

—Заткнись.

Дин отвечает и смотрит, как губы Кастиэля дергаются с озорством. Дин двигается вниз, хватая ртом сосок Каса, прижимая его язык к коже Каса, скользя языком внутрь, бросая поцелуй в середину его груди, обматывая руки вокруг рук Кастиэля, переплетая их пальцы, продолжая присваивать себе грудь Кастиэля. Во всяком случае, тяжелое дыхание Кастиэля, его мягкие стоны, каждый рывок его голого туловища - ничто иное, как стимул для Дина. Дин дрейфует губами вверх, к ключице Каса, прямо над ней, где он оставляет засосы, скрипя зубами так нежно о кожу которую он мучает, до того момента, когда он прижимает свой язык к ней, и отпускает ее с отрывистым звуком. Он восхищается темной малиновой меткой, сформировавшейся на коже Кастиэля. Это покажет всем, кому он принадлежит. Только Дину. Он принадлежит только Дину.

—Ты только что пометил меня?—Кастиэль спрашивает, наполовину запыхаясь, наполовину интересуясь, когда Дин хватает затылок Каса и крадет поцелуй из его губ.

—Мм-хмм.—Дин мычит, рот по-прежнему занят  
ртом Кастиэля, когда его руки тянутся вниз, чтобы скользить между задницей Каса и прямо к его дырке, нежно прижимаясь к плотному кругу мускулов. Кас приоткрывает рот, голова падает, позволяя Дину целовать шею. Черт, только вид Кастиэля, голый, стонущий, такой мягкий в руках Дина, достаточно, чтобы Дин перелез через край. Но он еще не дошел до самой лучшей части.

—Черт- мне нужен твой член внутри меня, прямо сейчас, ты идиот- —Кастиэль шипит и отталкивает его ногой. Кастиэль немного дуется, и выглядет очаровательно - слово которое Дин думал, что никогда не употребит для человека, но хорошо, Дин под каблуком Кастиэля Новака, поэтому он считает его очаровательным. 

—Точно. Кондомы?

—Ты знаешь где они.

Кас сужает глаза и его рука скользит между бедер. Дин обдумывает смотреть ли ему как Кас работает пальцами или нет, но они потратили достаточно времени, поэтому он бросается к ящику на столе Кастиэля и приносит презерватив и маленькую бутылочку смазки. Кастиэль выглядит откровенно восхитительно, с его нахмуренными бровями, приоткрытыми губами, и ногами на столе, руками, тянущимися вниз, чтобы трахать себя своими пальцами.

Дин даже не хочет нарушать произведение искусства перед ним, но его член дергается в ответ, и он поддается желанию, отталкивая свои боксеры вниз, и надрачивая себе твердый член несколько секунд, перед тем как надеть презерватив. Он хватает смазку и брызгает большой объём на ладонь, размазывая её по всему члену.

—Ты его взял?

Кастиэль раскрывает глаза, чтобы наблюдать за Дином и его голодные глаза закрепляются на члене Дина, когда Дин шаркает между ног Кастиэля, раздвигая их шире, пока он не видит розовую маленькую дырочку Каса.

—Да-да.—Дин кивает и прижимает большой палец к ней, и, слегка приоткрывая ее, он пристраивает свой член к дырке Каса, мягко толкая кончик, наблюдая, как дырка Кастиэля расширяется, и глотает его член дюйм за дюймом, пока он не заходит до упора. Измученный стон вырывается изо рта Каса, и он кусает свою губу, чтобы подавить его. 

Он скользит своей рукой до руки Кастиэля, переплетая пальцы, давая ему убедительную улыбку, перед тем как выйти и войти обратно, повторяя одно и то же снова и снова. Кас задыхается, его грудь поднимается и сильно падает.

Что-то задерживается в воздухе, что-то негласное и густое, что-то, ожидающее извержения. Дин чувствовал это с первого дня, но сегодня, это более заметно, чем когда-либо. Может быть, потому что он может видеть Кастиэля сегодня. И он имеет в виду, действительно видеть. Все эти дни Дин был просто игрушкой, а для Дина Кастиэль был просто сделкой. Они трахались, Дину разрешали взять книгу, и он уходил.

Но он никогда не видел Кастиэля таким, каким он его видит сейчас. Он никогда не видел его лица, как сейчас, светло-розовое и покрасневшее, губы опухшие, глаза закрытые, брови нахмуренные и волосы взъерошенные. Это то, о чем говорил Кастиэль. Как это становится интимным все сразу. Все по-настоящему. Все по-настоящему. Все по-настоящему. 

Дин хныкает при этой мысли, и глаза Кастиэля тут же открываются, электрический голубой взгляд прилипает к лицу Дина.

—Чт-?—Вырывается из губ Кастиэля, и у Дина кишка тонка ответить. Что он может сказать? Я знаю, что мы не должны даже заниматься сексом, но слушай, есть кое-что похуже, я думаю я влюбля- влюбля…

И именно тогда, когда Дин думает, что хуже уже не будет, Кастиэль позволяет одной из его рук дотянуться до щеки Дина, а другая летит обратно, чтобы схватить край стола, пока Кастиэль качается назад с каждым толчком Дина.

—Что не так?—Кастиэль спрашивает, задыхаясь и тяжело дыша, щуря глаза и смотря на Дина. 

Это. Это неправильно. Ты и я.

Дин трясет головой и наклоняет ее вперед, пока она не падает на лицо Кастиэля, соприкасаясь их лбами. 

Слова Бенни пронизывают разум Дина, независимо от того, насколько они дразнящие, в этом есть доля правды. Может у него есть чувства к Начальнику. И это намного хуже, чем просто засунуть свой член ему в задницу и уйти.

Кастиэль выдыхает имя Дина, повторяя его в литании, плотно закрывая глаза, и Дин не может сказать, заперты ли они в беспокойстве или в блаженстве, но судя по тому, как Кастиэль сжимается вокруг члена Дина, Дин предполагает, что он получает лучшие ощущения в его жизни. 

—Дин, Дин, Дин, Дин, Дин- — Голос Кастиэля шаткий и высокий, и его грудь восстает против груди Дина. Боже, ему нужен Кас, больше всего на свете, особенно сейчас, ему не нужно ничего, кроме рук Кастиэля на его лице, кожи Кастиэля против него, и его голоса, звенящего в ушах Дина,—Дин, я близок-

Кастиэль задыхается, и Дин кивает о его лоб, наклоняя голову совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы просто мягко прижать свои губы к губам Кастиэля. 

Дин сам близок, приближаясь к краю со стабильными темпами, и он стонет, когда Кастиэль раздвигает свои губы, позволяя языку Дина проскользнуть.

А потом всё катится под откос, потому что в тот момент, когда Дин понимает, что он пробует Кастиэля, со своими собственными губами и языком, это как переключатель в его разуме.

Небрежно, он хватает Кастиэля за затылок и тянет его, одна рука вонзается в бедро Кастиэля, другая вокруг его шеи, поднимает его лицо выше, языки танцуют друг вокруг друга, напиваясь вкуса друг друга. Слегка, Дин регистрирует вкус горького кофе на губах Кастиэля, и он гонится за ощущением мягких губ человека на своих. 

Его толчки не останавливаются, вместо этого они ускоряются, его тело берет верх над его разумом, когда он вколачивает в Кастиэля, с безжалостной скоростью, с которой Дин мчится к концу. Его рука блуждает от бедра Кастиэля до его члена, накачивая пульсирующую эрекцию с пылом, достаточной скоростью, чтобы медленно подтолкнуть Кастиэля к оргазму. 

С громким хлопком, Кастиэль отклоняется от поцелуя, задыхаясь, сжимает Дина в своих руках.

—Пожалуйста, я так близок- —Он скулит, голос хриплый и срывающийся, и Дин кивает.

—Я тоже, малыш-

Выражение нежности слетает с языка, но у Дина даже нет времени, чтобы зафиксировать его, так как он чувствует, как Кастиэль крепко сжимает его руки, ногтями вцепясь в плоть, когда он кричит.

—Ох, Дин!

Горячая сперма закрашивает живот Кастиэля и пальцы Дина, и как по сигналу, Дин чувствует, что его мышцы сжимаются, яйца сейчас просто разорвутся, и все сразу, с громким стоном, он проливается.

Теплая жидкость разливается прямо наружу, и Дин пыхтит, грудь вздымается, когда он делает паузу, просто держа себя на месте на мгновение, прежде чем руки Кастиэля пробегут по его волосам, и в следующий момент, он расслабляется в руках Каса, слегка замечая теплые широкие руки, которые удерживают его на месте.

Минуты проходят. Кажется, что века, когда Дин пытается восстановить свое дыхание. Он лижет свои сухие губы и настоятельно призывает себя открыть глаза. Неплохо, думает он, когда он видит Кастиэля, весь измученный и развратный, держа себя на месте рукой, впивающейся в стол, другая рука плотно обвита вокруг спины Дина, ноги, свисающие со стола и с членом Дина, погруженным в его заднице. Его глаза закрыты, губы разошедшиеся, и его горячее дыхание у щеки Дина. Спокойное, жутко фригидное выражение лица омывает лицо Каса, и Дин даже не может найти энергии, чтобы произнести его имя.

—Не уходи.

Уши Дина навострились на шепот в своих ушах, и он успокаивает свои руки над волосами и спиной Кастиэля.

—Не буду.—Дин шепчет в ответ, и они остаются таким образом, Бог знает, как долго, пока Кастиэль не извивается в его руках. 

—Ты можешь, эм, выйти?

Дин краснеет, внезапное осознание того, что у него только что был секс, омывает его, и он заикается, пытаясь не чувствовать, что его тщательно изучает тяжелый взгляд Кастиэля, когда он вяло кивает и выскальзывает из Кастиэля. Его мягкий член прижимается к краю стола и он шипит.

—У тебя салфетки в ящике, да?—Дин спрашивает, а Кастиэль кивает. Осторожно, Дин начинает отталкиваться от Кастиэля, побуждая жалобный вой от другого человека, и оба замерзают, глаза Кастиэля расширяются в ужасе, как будто спрашивая себя, действительно ли он сделал этот звук. Он волнуется, и его рот опускается, чтобы защитить себя, прежде чем отвернуться, щеки нагретые, и проворчать. 

—Прости… эм-

Он бормочет, и Дин фыркает, пропуская свою руку через его волосы. Ту, которая не покрыта спермой. Робко ухмыляясь, он отрывается от Кастиэля и пробирается к ящикам на задней стороне стола, вытаскивая последний ящик, тот самый, из которого он достал презерватив, и хватает пакет влажных салфеток оттуда. Он смотрит на Кастиэля, нервно возясь, который все еще сидит на столе со своей широкой, худой спиной к Дину, нога на ногу. Дин приводит себя в порядок, выбрасывая презерватив в мусорное ведро и хватая салфетку, чтобы почистить руки, прежде чем идти к Кастиэлю. Обычно, Дин приводил себя в порядок и бросал салфетки Кастиэлю, не стесняясь, одевался и уходил с новой книгой в руке. Но сегодня не то же самое.

Кастиэль поворачивается, чтобы захватить пакет салфеток, но прежде чем он может дотянуться, Дин идет к нему, одежда в руке, салфетки в другой. Он не встречает взгляд Кастиэля, когда кладет одежду рядом с ним, и хватает новую салфетку, волоча ее над животом Кастиэля. Дин знает, что Кастиэль хочет что-то сказать. Он тоже хочет что-то сказать, но он просто не знает, что бы он сказал. Поэтому он ничего не говорит. Поначалу мышцы Кастиэля напряжены под его руками, но по мере того, как он продолжает, он чувствует, как Кас расслабляется под его пальцами, руки впиваются в стол позади него, когда Дин вытирает его.

Их губы запечатаны, и Дин буквально чувствует, как его горло высыхает, когда он надевает свои боксеры и смотрит, как Кастиэль надевает свои.

—Прости.—Кастиэль говорит тогда, совершенно неожиданно, и Дин наконец смотрит прямо на него.

—За что?

–За то, что сделал вещи неловкими. За то, что все испортил. Я не должен был просить нарушить те правила.

Дин смотрит на Кастиэля, ошарашенный на мгновение, прежде чем облизать губы и вздохнуть.

—Ты ничего не испортил, Кас.—Дин говорит, голос низкий, и впервые за долгое время Кастиэль встречает его взгляд.

–Серьезно?  
Удивительно видеть эту своеобразную, детскую невинность на лице Кастиэля, особенно когда он делает штуку с наклоном головы и прищуренными глазами. Дин насмехается, маленькая улыбка подкрадывается к углам его губ.

—Серьезно.—Дин отвечает и смотрит, как снова светится лицо Кастиэля. Кастиэль просто посылает ему улыбку, и разум Дина кричит на него, чтобы вырезать эту улыбку в его памяти, так сильно, что он почти пропускает ее, но тогда улыбка Кастиэля расширяется, и его щеки надвигаются под его глазами, и это слишком для Дина. Он не знает, что на него нашло в тот момент, но он отпускает свою рубашку и бежит к Кастиэлю, к большому замешательству Кастиэля, беря его лицо в руки и прижимая сильно покалывающий поцелуй к губам Кастиэля. Они падают, он замечает в своем разуме, буквально падают вниз, и Дин спотыкается о землю, когда Кастиэль падает на пол, и его визг приглушен ртом Дина.

Тем не менее, Дин не останавливается, держа лицо Кастиэля в руках, чувствуя, как Кастиэль хватает его за шею и плечо, когда он открывает рот стоном, позволяя Дину использовать и эксплуатировать столько его рта, сколько он хочет. Что касается Кастиэля, Дин мог бы еще раз перевернуть его и трахнуть, прямо здесь, на холодном полу, и Кастиэль все равно кончил бы с именем Дина во рту, но он считает, что Дин слишком устал для этого, и довольствуется сокрушительным, мозговзрывательным поцелуем. 

Только когда он чувствует, что у него заканчивается дыхание, он отталкивает Дина, задыхаясь и глотая воздух. Они останавливаются на мгновение, просто восстанавливая дыхание, прежде чем Кастиэль смотрит в глаза Дину.

—Ты должен возвращаться.

–Я должен.

Они пялятся друг на друга на мгновенье.

—Зачем мы это сделали, Кас? Почему мы нарушили правило сегодня?–Дин тянет Кастиэля к себе на колени, и человек подчиняется добровольно.

–Я просто... происходят вещи, от которых мне нужно бежать. Просто на некоторое время. Я нуждался в побеге, и ты... ты делаешь меня счастливым. Ты мой побег.–Кастиэль признается, и Дин поглаживает большим пальцем скулу Кастиэля.

—От чего тебе нужно было убежать?— спрашивает Дин, глаза смотрят в глаза Кастиэля, ищут правду, убежище, кто знает.

Кастиэль не отвечает, просто опускает голову к плечу Дина,а руки сцепляет вокруг талии.

—Я живу во лжи, Дин. За пределами этого места все, что я делаю, - это игра. Ты единственный, с кем я могу быть собой.–Кастиэль бормочет, и Дин задается вопросом, пил ли парень раньше. Потому что это не похоже на строгого Начальника Новака, которого он привык слушать.

–Хорошо, Кас.

–Хорошо?

–Тебе не нужно притворяться со мной. Мне нравится это. Мне нравится делать тебе приятно.

—Ты имеешь в виду трахать меня, пока я не говорю как дурак?—Дин хихикает, и Кастиэль отступает, держа челюсть Дина в своих руках, прежде чем украсть у него легкий поцелуй с губ.

—Можно задать тебе вопрос?

—Что угодно.

Была не была. Дин делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь сообразить себя.

—Когда я выйду, через пару месяцев, не хочешь поужинать со мной?

Это не то, как он хотел это сказать, это по-детски и абсолютно отталкивающе, и почему бы Кастиэль вообще захотел встречаться с кем-то настолько ёбнутым, как Дин.

Кастиэль просто смеется.

—Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание? Заранее?

Дин смотрит на него на секунду, и пожимает плечами.

—Я полагаю…

Смех Кастиэля превращается в маленькую улыбку.

—О, Дин... не то, чтобы я не хотел... я просто... сейчас не в лучшем месте... И я не знаю, как ответить на твой вопрос…—говорит Кастиэль, глаза уходят вниз к какой-то унылой части на стене.

Дин не признает этого, но он чувствует потрясение грусти внутри себя.

—Извини, да, нет, я понимаю. Это круто, полностью.—Дин бормочет, изо всех сил стараясь улыбнуться.

Кастиэль собирается поцеловать его, когда Дин снова начинает говорить.

—Боже, посмотри на время, Кас? Уверен, что кто-то действительно подозрительно отнесется к этому делу. Я должен вернуться.—Дин говорит, тщательно пытаясь вытеснить себя из Кастиэля. Он видит, что сожаление слилось в глазах Кастиэля, но он ничего не может с этим поделать. Он думает, что он монстр, если честно, за то, что ему нравиться это совсем немного. Но опять же, есть люди, такие как Кетч, которые всегда смотрят и любопытствуют, и он не хочет, чтобы Кастиэль потерял свою работу.

—Дин…—Кастиэль бормочет, но Дин просто подталкивает себя наверх, когда Кастиэль восстает вместе с ним. Он хватает свою рубашку и натягивает её на голову, ожидая, когда Кастиэль оденется. В воздухе царит тишина, но Дин старается не фокусироваться на этом.

—Я, а, я пойду сейчас.

—Конечно, и о, Дин? Отправь Кетча внутрь. Я его переведу.

—Серьезно?

–Думаю, он нас раскусил.

—Поэтому ты собираешься перевести его?

—Ты хочешь быть тем, кого переводят?—Кастиэль спрашивает с приподнятой бровью, и Дин старается не ухмыляться. Начальник Новак вернулся.

—Нет, сэр.

—Хорошо. И не попадай в большие неприятности.—предупреждает Кас.

Дин смотрит на дверь и улыбается сам себе, когда открывает ее. Может, Кастиэль любит его в ответ. Кто знает?

Но когда Дин возвращается в камеру, он не может перестать думать о Кастиэле. Его смех, улыбка, стоны.

Боже, он действительно влюблен, не так ли?

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо моему прекрасному бета — МикусФикус!


End file.
